


Who's Your Father?

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Spanking, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki has it out with Odin about his parentage. Loving Odin, sweet Loki





	Who's Your Father?

“What did you say young man?” Odin growled, spinning to face his twenty four year old son.   
“I…I…said you…are not my father.” Loki replied nervously. Suddenly Odin stormed across the floor and grabbed the angry young man’s forearm and dragged him up the stairs of the dais to his throne.   
“Wh…what are you doing?” The young Prince got out just before being thrown over his huge father’s lap, face down. Odin All Father had heard enough! He pulled his son into position with his skinny hips over his right thigh. He kept a small block of wood at the base of the throne he called ‘The Spanking Block.” This he put under his right foot, elevating the struggling youth’s bottom perfectly. “Please!” He cried as his father lifted the tail of his vest and tugged his leggings down, baring his soft, pale bottom.   
“My son I had finally had enough!” Odin barked, bringing his meaty palm down on Loki’s backside with a loud ‘SMACK!’ Loki’s spine stiffened and he made a strangled cry as his hands clenched and unclenched on Odin’s leggings. The big palm fell over and over, methodically covering every inch of the struggling youth’s bottom. Each swat was accompanied by a falsetto “Ouch!” from Loki.   
“Tell me my boy, do you still feel fatherless?” Odin asked, chuckling loudly. His hand traveled lower now, to that delicate area where Loki’s small bottom joined with his legs. The young Prince howled, arching his back and struggling with all his might. Odin held him in place easily with one huge hand on the small of his back. Loki’s bottom went from light pink to a dusky red. He began to sniffle at first, then to sob. Now he was bawling, begging for mercy and played out. He lay limp between swats, only moving to flinch in pain as Odin continued to paddle him. Finally, after enduring fifteen solid minutes of punishment, Loki broke.   
“Ow! Pappa! Please!” he cried. Odin stayed his hand at this.   
“What did you say son?” He asked the crying youth.   
“Please Pappa.” Loki said meekly, sniffling and reduced to the five year old he once was. Odin smiled down at him tenderly and reached down, lifting him up and laying him on his massive chest. Loki continued to cry for some time as his father rubbed and patted his narrow back gently. After about half an hour he made a small sound.   
“What baby boy?” Odin asked gently.   
“I’m sorry pappa.” Loki said sweetly. Odin hugged him warmly, kissing his pale, tear streaked face.   
“I forgive you my son.” Loki lay still and calm now, knowing that he was loved.


End file.
